Fury & Frustration
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: One shot my request. Maddie/Nick Jonas. Maddie is the girl who requested it. Warning pure lemon.


_**Fury & Frustration**_

**Another one shot by request for "I love LLAMAS" AKA. Maddie. **

**Pairing: Maddie/Nick**

**Rating: M  
Warning: Shameless Smut**

**This one's a bit shorter, more straight to the point. I did something a little different with this one shot, something I've wanted to try for a while. Hope you still like it Maddie.**

A/N: Please no more one shot requests right now guys, I'm swamped and I can't keep up. Not to mention I'm trying to have some kind of life away from the computer lol. I love to write them for you, it's an honor, but I just don't have the time at the moment.

I was sitting at the computer, browsing the web when my husband, Nick stormed through the door, almost slamming it behind him. I got up and turned to look at him questioningly. He stormed over in my direction and loosened his tie throwing it to the ground. He grabbed me by the waste and forcefully backed me into the wall kissing me passionately. Anger and impatience radiated from him.

"Bad day at the office?" I chuckled.

"You have no idea," he replied.

He pinned my arms above my head, I had never seen this side of him, impatient and dominant. I have to admit it was different, and in a unique way a total turn on.

"I missed you so much," he said pulling off his suit jacket and throwing it to the floor.

"I can tell," I chuckled. He attacked me with another passionate hiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth, I moaned in pleasure. This only encouraged his forceful actions as he pulled my shirt over my head in one swift motion.

"Maddie," he said trying to get my attention. I met his gaze. "Strip and wait for me on the couch." It was an order. I was happy to oblige as he ran upstairs quickly to put his items from work away. When he returned I was lying naked waiting for him. The new edginess was exciting, he'd never acted this way and it was totally hot. He stood there for a moment, at the foot of the couch staring at my body with hunger. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground before crawling on top of me, supporting his weight with his muscular arms.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you scream my name as you cum," he whispered hoarsely in my ear. I gulped. He put his knee between my legs spreading them. He then pined my hands above my head again, leaving me under his complete control. He kissed me passionately; hunger burning my lips. His hands roamed my body, quizzing my breasts, pinching my nipples forcefully, making me moan in pleasure. He arched his hips forward, rubbing his erection against my core through his pants. I moaned again. He undid his belt slid it off, before undoing his dress pants and sliding them off. He tossed them to the floor and removed his Calvin Klein underwear exposing his massive erection. I was so aroused. I needed some sort of release. I reached down to touch myself, to do anything to release the aching feeling. He grabbed my wrist forcefully and pinned it back up above my head. He shook his head. I whimpered with need.

"On your knees," he ordered, standing up. I obliged. He stood in front of me. He stroked his cock a few times quickly, groaning before lining it up with my lips. "Suck," he ordered pressing the head against my lips. I opened my lips and took his cock into mouth, licking the tip slowly. Nick's eyes closed in ecstasy and he moaned. He took my head in his hands and ran his fingers through my hair as my head bobbed back and forth on his shaft. He grabbed my head and guided me back and forth. He pushed me hard against his cock until he was almost choking me. He grabbed my breast with one hand and began fondling it, we both moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck Maddie…"He guided me faster and faster against him until he was basically face fucking me and I choked once. The clenching of my throat sent him over the edge and he came in my mouth hard.

"Swallow it," he commanded. I swallowed his cum, not sure if I liked it or not. He pushed me back on the couch. He stood there for a moment catching his breath. He looked down on me for a moment.

"Get me hard again," he commanded climbing on top of me, supporting his weight again. I reached down and began to stroke his cock slowly. He was soon hard as a rock once again and he grabbed my hand to stop me. "Good girl," he complimented. He leaned down and gave me another passionate kiss arching his erection into my stomach. He then trailed his hand down my body to lift one of my legs up. I was flexible and he knew it. He spread my legs with his knee and lifted them so they were hanging over his shoulders. He then slammed himself into me forcefully, almost painfully. He moaned and his mouth parted with bliss. He pushed back out and slammed into me again. I moaned along with him. He thrust into me for a while before suddenly stopping and pulling out. I whimpered in disappointment.

"Get up," he commanded again. I did what he asked. He lay down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head, flaunting his very large erection. "Ride me," he ordered. I sat myself on his hips, straddling him. I lifted myself on him and pushed down. Nick offered no help and sat there while I fucked him. I used the couch to lift myself up and down, panting from the effort but in so much bliss I couldn't stop. When I grew so tired Nick knew I could barely lift myself and slam back onto him any longer he grabbed my hips and lifted me effortlessly up and down his throbbing member. "What's my name?" He asked. I was in too much pleasure to respond and closed my eyes as I slammed down onto him once again. Suddenly he stopped. I whimpered, I was so close, and tried to lift myself again. His hands held me firmly in place. "What's my name!" He asked again forcefully, lust burning in his eyes.

"Nick," I begged, needing him to keep fucking me.

"Say it again," he ordered.

"Nick!" I screamed.

He lifted me again and slammed me back down onto his shaft.

"Scream it baby," he ordered.

"Nick," I panted as he continued to guide me up and down. I helped him and together we fucked each other like neither of us had ever fucked before.

"Nick! Oh God Nick!" I screamed as I felt my climax building. He lifted me and pushed me back down again and I felt my walls clench around his cock and he came with me. I collapsed on top of him and we lay there panting for a moment. He stroked my hair.

"That was probably the best fuck I've ever had in my life," He said giving me a gently kiss on the forehead. I noted the sudden change in his personality. He's gone from fierce to gentle in seconds.

"I agree," I panted.

"Was I too rough on you?" He asked, lifting my head to meet his gaze, concern in his eyes.

"No, I mean I may be a bit sore tomorrow, but it was totally worth it. I loved that side of you nick; it was fucking hot. I'm looking forward to the next time you have a bad day at work to be honest," I said chuckling.

"Good, I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered.

"I'm fine," I said as he lifted me carefully off of his limp dick and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you Maddie," he whispered, stroking my hair.

We lay there loving and holding each other for a while longer. Finally Nick got up.

"You really missed me didn't you?" I asked. We'd been married a year but the passion and lust we shared for each other was still so prevalent.

"I did baby, and heads up, I might have another bad day real soon," he said chuckling and handing me my cloths. I laughed back. I loved this man.

**That could be one of the hottest one's I've written if I do say so myself lol. Reviews are love. Hope Maddie liked it. :D**


End file.
